Song Fic: Mi Amor Es Pobre I&K
by SakuSan2507
Summary: Inuyasha recorría las calles de Japón con la cabeza gacha, se sentía muy deprimido no podía entender por qué le sucedía otra vez lo mismo...SongFic de la canción de Rakim & Ken-Y,Mi Amor Es Pobre con Kikyo e Inuyasha.


**Mi Amor Es Pobre**

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha no me pertenece es de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, la canción tampoco es de mi auditoría es interpretada por el dúo Rakim & Ken-Y, la historia como tal si es mía de mi propia invención_

**Mi amor es pobre, no tiene casa ni dinero****  
****Camina por las calles del corazón tuyo,****  
****Pidiendo como un limosnero****  
****Ámame por favor, ábreme el corazón****  
****No ves que me mata el silencio mientras callas,****  
****No sé como pedirte mas que no te vayas**

Inuyasha recorría las calles de Japón con la cabeza gacha, se sentía muy deprimido no podía entender por qué le sucedía otra vez lo mismo, se había encontrado con Kikyo después de una fuerte discusión y ella no lo había saludado, le paso por un lado sin dirigirle palabra, como si él no existiera, llevaban 3 años de noviazgo, habían estado viviendo juntos desde hace 6 meses y él pensaba que era el hombre más feliz cuando ella comenzó a comportarse de una manera muy extraña, luego habían discutido y se había ido de la casa en la que compartieron tantos momentos, aunque ya Kikyo se había ido varias veces la mayoría de las discusiones terminaban así, pero ahora sentía que las cosas no eran diferentes e Inuyasha sabía que ahora sería muy complicado que Kikyo regresará aunque su mayor deseo era que se arreglaran las cosas.

**Si tú me has visto cerquita del corazón tuyo,****  
****Es porque a tu lado construyo****  
****Una casita pa' vivirla, mientras poco a poco sufro y me destruyo,****  
****Amarte a ti es mi pasatiempo, el tuyo es irte como el viento Ignorando mis sentimientos mientras yo muriendo...****  
****Quedo en la nada...****  
**

Habían compartido mucho, bueno si llevaban 3 años de noviazgos no era para menos, Inuyasha se había enamorado completamente de esa mujer y ella lo único que hacía era desperdiciarlo, ignorarlo, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, luego de que él había comprado un apartamento nuevo para poder vivir cómodamente, habían comenzado las peleas ya no podía entablar una conversación y cuando regresaba a su casa veía que Kikyo no se encontraba, pensando que se había molestado de nuevo, la llamaba al celular y nada que contestaba, Inuyasha sabía en el fondo que ella no quería hablar con él, pero igual seguía detrás de ella intentando de que se arreglaran las cosas.

**Me hice promesas, yo mismo me juré olvidarte****  
****Y no tuve fuerzas,****  
****Solo las tengo para amarte,****  
****Ámame por favor o arráncame el corazón...****  
****No ves que me mata el silencio mientras callas,****  
****No sé como pedirte mas que no te vayas****  
**  
Un día su mejor amigo lo paró y le dijo que reaccionara, que esa mujer lo volvería loco, que lo único que quería era saber que él estaba para cuando ella lo necesitaba monetariamente, él intento hacerle caso y le prometió que iba a tratar de evitarla que ya no la iba a llamar iba a tratar de arráncasela del corazón, pero al cabo de unos meses perdió la fuerza de voluntad y la llamó, volvió a caer en sus garras y fue allí cuando decidieron vivir juntos, pero no todo fue color de rosas y las cosas entre ellos empeoraron y ella comenzó a causarle más problemas y con cada problema que surgía Kikyo se iba de la casa, volviendo todo un tormento para Inuyasha que siempre le suplicaba que se quedara.

**Si tú me has visto cerquita del corazón tuyo,****  
****Es porque a tu lado construyo****  
****Una casita pa vivirla, mientras poco a poco sufro y me destruyo,****  
****Amarte ya es mi pasatiempo, el tuyo irte como el viento****  
****Ignorando mis sentimientos mientras yo muriendo...****  
****Quedo en la nada...****  
**

Días después se reencontraron y Kikyo corrió a abrazar a Inuyasha, le pidió perdón por todas las cosas que le había hecho pasar se reconciliaron y fue allí cuando decidieron casarse jurándose amor eterno frente el altar, las cosas transcurrieron perfectamente para la pareja de recién casados durante los primeros meses de su matrimonio, Kikyo quedó embarazada de una niña y Inuyasha se convirtió en la persona más feliz del mundo cuando le dieron la noticia pero al pasar 3 meses más una discusión volvió a hacerse presente esta vez Kikyo le reclamaba a Inuyasha que no pasaba tiempo en su casa.

**Ya tengo débil el corazón****  
****Un día al menos, los ojos llenos de lagrimas hay amor!****  
**

Inuyasha volvió a perdonar a Kikyo pero 4 meses después, Kikyo llegó con la terrible noticia de que había perdido a la niña, él quedó muy dolido pero siguió adelante prometiéndose que iba a cuidar a Kikyo para que se recuperara de la pérdida de su hija, 3 meses después el azabache se entero que su esposa había abortado...

**Si tú me has visto cerquita del corazón tuyo,****  
****Es porque a tu lado construyo****  
****Una casita pa vivirla, mientras poco a poco sufro y me destruyo,****  
****Amarte a ti es mi pasatiempo, el tuyo es irte como el viento Ignorando mis sentimientos mientras yo muriendo...****  
****Quedo en la nada****  
****No existe fortuna, fama o placer,****  
****Que se compare por lo que sentimos****  
****Por lo más hermoso del universo... La Mujer**

Al año Inuyasha decidió perdonar a su esposa que había alegado que no se sentía preparada para el nacimiento de la niña, las cosas fueron de apoco para la pareja mientras la situación entre ellos se volvía más tensa con el paso de los días, Kikyo se fue de la casa a las semanas dejando a Inuyasha solo en la casa que había comprado con tanta ilusión para que el amor de su vida y él compartieran momentos inolvidables, lo que él sabía en el fondo era que a pesar de todo el seguía amando a esa mujer...

**Nota de la Autora: **

¡OMG! ¡No puedo creer que pude escribir algo tan triste para el pobre de Inuyasha!

Quiero aclarar que no me gustan este tipo de OneShots me dan ganas de llorar, pero en un momento emo (Ni siquiera sé porque estoy así, si hoy fue un día increíble) lo acabó de escribir, creo que escuchar esta canción me deprimió :( Creo que me pareció que estaba acorde con Inuyasha y Kikyo, a pesar de que no me gusta esa pareja.

Bueno es mi primer oneshot triste o cruel, como quieran decirle, espero que le haya gustado y si no plis comenten quiero saber que les pareció, lo acabo de terminar de hacer, tengo un poco de sueño así que pido disculpas si no está completamente coherente, ya saben que la inspiración llega en un momento repentino y uno tiene que aprovecharlo :3

¡Hasta la próxima!

**SakuSan2507**


End file.
